Tessa Morgan Petrelli
Tessa is a character used by Lowri in World 2 - Reflections. She is the child of Lowri and Peter Petrelli. She has 4 older siblings - Nathan, Amber, Hayley and Darrien - and 1 younger sister, Lucia. Tessa is exceptionally close with Darrien. She is roughly 18 months old, and has the abilities of Probability Twisting, Emotion Manipulation and Spirit Projection. Appearance Tessa is currently a small toddler. Due to her unusual origin, she is very similar in appearance to her brother Darrien, and shares the same dark hair and brown eyes. However, she is slightly smaller and shorter, with a thinner face and smaller features. Personality Tessa is sweet and playful. She likes having the people around her happy. She smiles and laughs a lot. Home Tessa lives with her family in a large house in a suburb of New York City. The house has an extensive garden where Hayley likes to manipulate the plants, and it is 3 stories. It used to be smaller, but has been extended and altered as the family grew, using reality manipulation. The house contains a kitchen, dining room, breakfast room, 4 reception rooms, 5 bedrooms, 2 nurseries and several shower-rooms. Abilities Tessa manifested Probability Twisting shortly after she started to exist. It is a reflexive ability, and is currently intermittent but will become constant. She will also eventually learn to consciously manipulate it, but with difficulty. The ability twists probability around her, making highly unlikely events more probable. She has used it to: *help Darrien recover after he overused Command *cause objects to collapse and fall *prevent those objects from injuring anyone *safely race around on an animated soft toy. *in the future, cause Darrien to overreact defensively and kill her. She manifested Emotion Manipulation the next day, after Lowri found her. She turned her mother's confusion at her existence into peace and calmness. Everytime she sees anyone feeling negative emotions, she tends to manipulate these away. She will continue to do this as a child, until she learns that sometimes negative emotions are needed. Then she will offer to alter them, but will not do so if the person refuses. She manifested Spirit Projection the next day, and projected to eavesdrop on her triplet cousins' telepathic conversation. In this form, she can: *eavesdrop on telepathic conversations *protect herself since her body can't be harmed and is frozen in limbo *time travel a limited amount *communicate telepathically *sense spirits and communicate with them *learn things Family *Mother - Lowri Elan Petrelli *Father - Peter Petrelli *Brothers - Nathan Owain Petrelli, Nathan Owain Petrelli (Younger), Darrien Steffan Petrelli *Sisters - Amber Cerys Petrelli, Hayley Efa Petrelli, Lucia Petrelli *Sister in law - Dani Petrelli *Aunts - Cadi Courtey, Tracy Calwin, Pippy Gray *Uncles - Nathan Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Gabriel Gray *Cousins - Claire Bennet, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Hannah Gray, Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Abbie Gray, Zachary Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Claude Bennet, Zoe Gray, Jacob Gray, Alex Gray, Kayleigh Anne Calwin, Nicole Calwin. *Second cousin - Jake Deveaux Brief History Tessa was not born. She exists because Darrien wanted a younger sister and Commanded her into existence. She was found in the nursery by her mother the next day, and detected to be their daughter via HM. Over the next few days, she met the rest of the family and manifested her abilities. When she was about 3 months old, Nathan decided to take her into the future to show her herself and Darrien there. However, she twisted reality and accidentally caused Darrien to Command her to die. Devastated and laden with guilt, Nathan brought her back to the present. Her parents tried to revive her but couldn't. She was only saved when Darrien Commanded her to live.When she was roughly 18 months, she vanished completely for a few days, and it was impossible for any to find her. She then reappeared in the garden after Lucia summoned her with songspeak, and she had no memory at all of having been gone. It's unknown what really happened to her. Strengths & Weaknesses At the moment, Tessa's main strength is her family. When she's older, it'll be her ability of twisting probability and the fact that she'll be the one most used to it's effects. She can also protect herself by spirit projecting. Her bond with Darrien is another strength. However, twisting probability can be a weakness as well, e.g. when it caused future Darrien to kill her. She is also weak and vulnerable due to her age. Category:Characters